


Snowed in with You

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 4, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Cyrus is home alone when he hears about an incoming snow storm. He invites TJ to stay over. They spend the night talking and joking and... confessing?





	Snowed in with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Cyrus’s parents, all four of them, had to go to a convention. It wasn’t a big deal or anything. They were going a few hours away and they would be back before Cyrus went to bed that night. At least, that was the plan.

               

There was a huge snow storm coming. One that nobody expected. There was no way Cyrus’s parents were going to be able to drive all the way home in it. Cyrus was going to have to stay home alone. Which was fine. He was fine. He was going to be fine. But, he was going to text TJ just in case.

_Hey, don’t like risk your life or anything, but can you try to get to my house so I’m not home alone?_

_Cy, it didn’t even start snowing yet. I’m on my way._

               

Cyrus let out a breath of relief and sat back on his couch. A few minutes later, he heard the door bell ring. He ran over to the door and opened it. TJ was standing there all bundled up.

               

“Thank you so much,” Cyrus said hugging TJ as soon as he walked through the door. TJ put one hand on the small of Cyrus’s back and used the other one to close the door.

               

“Underdog, you’re acting like this is some ridiculous thing that is insane to ask. It’s spending a night with my best friend. I wouldn’t pass this up for the world,” TJ said slightly chuckling. Cyrus pulled away, and TJ smiled at him. He shouldered off his jacket and Cyrus went into the kitchen.

               

“Want some hot chocolate?” Cyrus yelled from the kitchen. TJ walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

               

“I would love some hot chocolate,” TJ answered happily. Cyrus smiled at him. “Do you want me to help you or do anything?”

               

“You could go put a movie on,” Cyrus said nodding towards the living room. TJ jumped off the counter and practically skipped towards the couch. He grabbed the remote turned on _10 Things I Hate About You_. Cyrus walked in holding two mugs.

               

“Why this movie?” Cyrus asked sitting down and handing a mug to TJ.

               

“Besides the fact that I love it with my whole heart?” TJ asked causing Cyrus to laugh. “Come on, this movie is a masterpiece.”

               

Cyrus laughed and took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was going to be a fun night.

…

               

After the movie, TJ just put on some random show and he and Cyrus began talking. Cyrus would say something about some fact he learned, and TJ would say something about basketball. Then, they began asking each other questions.

               

“What is your favorite food?” Cyrus asked. He held up a finger. “And, you must elaborate.”

               

“My favorite food is mac and cheese,” TJ answered. “It’s just so complex. You can add things to it and make it into something completely different, or you can just eat the plain stuff from the box. Favorite childhood memory?”

               

“Wow, deep, Teej,” Cyrus joked, but TJ was persistent. “Okay, back when my parents were still married, we would go to the park together. I was really young. I was maybe four. It was a long time ago. Anyway, we would go there every week, no matter what. In the winter, we would have snowball fights, and in the summer, we would have water balloon fights. I know, a lot of fights. I should have seen it coming.”

               

“Is that why you love the park so much?” TJ mused. Cyrus looked at him softly.

               

“Yeah. My parents actually helped me come up with my songs. My dad was the co-writer of the slide song. I didn’t go there for a long time after they got divorced, but now, I have a new reason to go there,” Cyrus said with a smile. A tear fell down his cheek, and TJ wiped it away.

               

“It’s silly that I’m crying,” Cyrus explained swatting at his face. “I guess I just miss how it used to be.”

               

“It’s not silly,” TJ said putting his arm around Cyrus. Cyrus snuggled into his side. “Underdog, don’t do that to yourself. None of your feelings are invalid. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. Yes, my parents weren’t good for each other, but I definitely miss when they were together.”

               

“Alright, next question,” Cyrus stated changing the subject. “Where do you see yourself in the future?”

               

“And, you made fun of me for going too deep,” TJ joked. “In the future, I see myself having a good job. Do I know what job yet? Nope, but I know I’ll love it. I also see myself with someone wonderful.”

               

Cyrus nuzzled deeper into TJ’s side. TJ stayed quiet for a few moments before he continued on.

               

“I guess this is as good a time as any. I see myself with you in the future, Underdog,” TJ confessed. “Actually, I don’t really see a future without you. I think, no, I know I’m in love with you. No pressure or anything. I completely get it if you don’t feel the same way, but I need you to know how I feel.”

               

Cyrus didn’t say anything. TJ looked over to see if everything was okay. All he saw was a sleeping Cyrus. He smiled to himself and tried to fall asleep as well. Maybe it was for the best that Cyrus didn’t hear him. Maybe it was the universe’s way of saving TJ from rejection.

…

               

The next morning, TJ awoke not quite knowing how to feel. If Cyrus really didn’t hear him, would he be able to just go back to how things were? TJ carefully got up, trying not to wake Cyrus, and walked to the window. There was a blanket of snow covering everything.

               

“It’s beautiful,” TJ whispered. Unbeknownst to TJ, Cyrus had woken up and walked up behind him. He put his arms around TJ’s waist and rested his chin on TJ’s shoulder.

               

“Just like you,” Cyrus whispered into TJ’s ear. TJ whipped around and looked at him in shock causing Cyrus to laugh at him.                

               

“I thought you were asleep,” TJ said quietly. Cyrus held one of TJ’s hands in his. He played with TJ’s fingers.

               

“I thought I was dreaming. I mean, you are the boy of my dreams,” Cyrus said causing both boys to blush. “When I woke up, I realized it was real. I am so beyond happy, Teej. I’m in love with you, too.”

               

“Oh, Underdog,” TJ said pulling Cyrus closer to him. Cyrus’s face was so close. They were so close. Cyrus gave TJ a reassuring look and TJ leaned in.

               

Sure, Cyrus’s parents were going to be home soon. Yeah, TJ would eventually have to go home. Of course, this whole thing wasn’t going to be simple. However, none of that mattered. Not now. Not in this moment. All that mattered was that they loved each other, and the snow looked beautiful. Everything was peaceful and happy and perfect. Everything was just how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
